what if: Rose doesnt go to the parallel world
by leavemealone96
Summary: The doctor has opend the void and all the daleks and cyberman get sucked in what will happen if Rose doesnt go in.


_**moments after the doctor sends rose back to her mother, and an unexspected surprise for the doctor. **_10 the doctor/rose

i do not own doctor who nor the characters (sadly)

this is my first fan fic :) please enjoy.

The doctor sent Rose back to her mother. He thought he wouldn't go on without her but he had to get her to safety. Rose looked at her surroundings "he's not getting rid of me that easily" she hit the teleporter against her chest, "I think I'm in the right place" she said with a cheeky smile, the doctor turned around surprised "what are you doing here? You should be with your mother" he said, but he was glad that she came back, if they got out of this alive he would snog her crazy. "I made my choice along time ago, I'm not leaving you" she said hoping he wouldn't hit the teleporter again, he sighed "fine, turn the options on the screen to 6" he said putting the clamps on the wall "yes sir" she said, giggling to herself taking the teleporter off, "ok when I say go, pull the leaver up and grab onto the clamps as tight as you can and don't let go" he finished firmly "alright, bring it on". The doctor and Rose took one good last look at each other before they would open a door to nothing, "Ready, set GO!" both of them ran for the leaver then the clamps, they both watched the daleks and cybermen fly into the nothing. Roses hair was flying everywhere, but she didn't care she was with her doctor, "It should be done soon!" the doctor yelled across to her, Rose nodded and smiled at the doctor. She's all mine, my rose safe with me, forever the doctor thought. The door between them and the void soon closed, as soon as it was safe the doctor and Rose ran to each other and met in the middle. The doctor took her into his embrace "I'm so glad your alive" he said as she looked up at him "so am I, now since were alive we should get back to the TARDIS and celebrate" she winked as she walked away, the doctor soon followed smiling sheepishly. They walked through town and everyone was cheering and hugging their loved ones, the doctor and Rose walked hand in hand no one knew what just happened to the two of them, but all they cared about was each other, "Rose Tyler, would you care to run with me?" the doctor asked holding his free hand out "hmm?" she started "how about I beat you to the TARDIS" before the doctor could answer she was off, luckily he was a good runner and could catch up to her. Rose was at the TARDIS in no time and she didn't see any sign the doctor, she grabbed her key and went inside. She looked around the wardrobe room for something that would make the doctor die in shock, she found just the thing.

The doctor came into the TARDIS "hmm, must have beaten her" he said leaving the door opened so Rose could walk in. He soon heard noises coming from down the corridor, he closed the door, "were or were is Rose" the doctor said looking through every room, Rose couldn't help but giggle, she grabbed the P.A system the doctor recently installed "oh doctor where could I be, if you find me you will get your celebration" the doctor soon hurried to find her, he started to get worried "oh my lonely angel, I will give you a clue, sometimes I sleep here", the doctor automatically thought her bed room, since she's always in his. He ran this time hoping to find her, but she wasn't in there "oh come on Rose, you gotta come out some time, my friend is getting anxious" Rose giggled, her giggle filled the TARDIS. "Ok my big bad time lord, I'll give you another clue, it's where the magic started" the doctor scratched his head _where the magic started_ hmm, all he could think of was the console room "of course!"He sprinted this time, knowing that she would be there, Rose was standing there in a black see through dress, with lace bra and underwear "so time lord, what ya think" the doctor felt his mouth fall open and him harden "eh...you look...damn sexy" he said with a cheeky smile "oh my dear doctor, you must save me I am I great peril" she teased placing a hand to her forehead "I will save you my tim'rous beastie" he said throwing rose over his shoulder "hurry doctor, take me to safety" she teased again. He kicked his bedroom door open and trough her on the bed "here you are my sexy beast, now how about my celebration" he said kissing the air "all in good time my doctor, all in good time" she said, he couldn't take it any longer, he wanted her so badly and he wanted her now. He went to the bathroom and took of his trainers, socks, trousers, shirt and suit jacket all that was left was his tie and underwear, he also found his glasses on the basin so he put them on straight away "alright, I give up with whatever game your playing" he came out and Rose bit her lip "oh doctor take me now" she said with her arms out, the doctor jumped on the bed and started to kiss her, his tongue wondered her mouth. Rose got a bit breathless and pulled away "doctor?" rose asked panting "mmm" the doctor replied kissing down Roses neck "how about that celebration?" Rose said hoping he would say yes "thank god, I thought you would never ask" he said ripping off the dress she was wearing and he quickly took off her bra and underwear. She was soon naked and so was he, they looked at each other for a second and then the doctor was all over Rose. Rose let out a squeal when the doctor grabbed her, their mouths moved together, tongues fighting and bodies close. The doctor decided to enter her, she moaned and the doctor smiled. They soon got a good rhythm. But soon got exhausted and both collapsed on the bed, panting but still close "wow, doctor that was" Rose said puffing "amazing" the doctor finished and looked into her eyes, he propped himself on his elbow so he could see her properly "Rose?" the doctor said, he was getting really nervous, he knew why but wasn't ready for her answer "yes doctor" she said hugging him closer "I love you" he finally said, it feels like the whole universe just lifted off my shoulders he thought, Rose blushed " oh, doctor" she started but the doctor cut her off "oh, I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to say it please forgive me?" he said getting out of bed, but he felt a warm hand on his arm "you didn't let me finish, you silly sod get back here" she said yanking him back on the bed "I was going to say before you interrupted me, I love you to doctor forever and ever" she said grinning the biggest grin the doctor ever saw, he couldn't believe she said it back. They always knew it but never said it, I'm so happy; nothing can make me more happier than this Rose thought hugging the doctor harder "thank you so much doctor, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, were going to be together forever" Rose said kissing the doctor, the doctor kissed back, they released and laid there for a few minutes just spooning. The doctor had to ask her sooner or later, he had to keep her mind busy "would you care to take a shower with me miss Tyler" the doctor said standing up and putting his hand out to Rose "I would love to" she said grabbing his hand and stood on the bed, "what are you doing?" the doctor asked laughing "jumping on your back, come one doctor we don't have all day" she said slapping his arse. The doctor ran to his shower with Rose laughing in his ear, once they were in the shower they were all over each other, hands everywhere, tongues fighting and both getting wet. They soon realised that the water was still on cold, Rose screamed when she remembered, the doctor got the temperature right and took turns washing each other.

Once they were out and dressed the doctor went to the kitchen, he made some tea for him and Rose, I can't believe that we're together Rose thought "oh Rose care for some tea" the doctor shouted coming down the corridor and into their bed room, the doctor handed Rose her tea "thanks" she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek "anytime" he said winking, Rose blushed. They drank their tea in silence, well this is awkward the doctor thought I might as well ask her now he said with a big breath in and breath out, lucky he had what he was looking for in his pocket "Rose?" he asked hopping off the bed, Rose's heart rate increased "yes... yes doctor?" she asked stuttering "I know we've had our ups and downs and we've been together for awhile now" he said getting down on one knee "would you marry...marry me?" he said pulling the ring out and opening the box so she could see. The ring was beautiful, it was gold and had a perfect cut diamond looking crystal on it "YES!" Rose said jumping up and wrapping her arms around the doctor neck and pushing all the air out of his lungs. Rose jumped down and he put the ring on her finger "it was my mothers, I had it in my pocket when I was fighting in the time war" he said, Rose knew the doctor had a little trouble talking about Gallifrey and about the time war, but he just came right out and said it like he was explaining something "I put it in a box and kept it as a reminder, but I never open the box, until now" he said smiling at her "awww doctor, that is so sweet" she said hugging him, "I love you doctor" she said looking into his deep brown eyes "I love you to Rose, forever and ever, to the end of the galaxy and back" he said kissing her.

Flash back

_The doctor and rose were on a planet watching the sun go down._

"_And how long are you going to stay with me?" the doctor looked down at Rose smiling_

_She looked up "forever" she said smiling._

End flash back

She was right that day, he was so happy that day he could have sung.

She was right.

He will stay with him.

Forever.


End file.
